Major General Hakuro (2017)
Major General Hakuro is a major antagonist in the 2017 live-action adaptation of Fullmetal Alchemist, serving as a villainous adaptation of his original heroic version from the anime/manga series. In this version, he is a manipulative military leader seeking to stage a coup and overthrow the Amestrian government with the power of Philosipher's Stones. He was portrayed by Fumiyo Kohinata. Biography In the film, Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse are trying to discover the secret to the Philosipher's Stone themselves in order to restore their bodies, which were mutilated/taken by Truth during their failed human transmutation experiment to revive their deceased mother. After they defeat Father Cornello and meet up with their friend Maes Hughes, they meet the Major General. He finds out about the Elric's quest to find a Philosipher's Stone and suggests they visit the Sewing-Life Alchemist Shou Tucker, who managed to use his bio-alchemy to create a chimera that could speak. The two agree and travel with their friend Winry to find Shou Tuker. During their tie with Tucker, Edward and Winry manage to find Dr. Tim Marcoh before he is assassinated by Lust. However, Edward acquires Marcoh's notes and takes them back to Tucker, who has created another chimera, but this one is a fusion of his daughter Nina and dog Alexander. Edward is horrified, and Tucker is arrested. With nowhere to go, Edward travels back to Central to get help from Hughes on deciphering the notes. However, Edward is given a fake tip from Hakuro as to the answers he seeks. After he leaves, Hughes realizes the terrible truth revealed in Marcoh's notes as well as the real location of the elusive Labaroatory 5, but is murdered by Envy before he can tell anyone. Envy frames Colonel Roy Mustang for the murder. Edward is later taken in to be interrogated about Hughes' death, but he and second lieutenant Riza Hawkeye escape interrogation and, with the help of Hughes' last discovery, travel to the real Laboratory 5. Once there, they team up with Mustang to find Envy, disguised as military officer Maria Ross, waiting for them with an army. Mustang exposes Envy as a fraud and fights him off, allowing Edward to go ahead. There, he finds that Shou Tucker has escaped capture and kidnapped Winry, forcing Alphonse to come with him to Laboratory 5 or he will kill her. There, Tucker shows off the secret Laboratory 5 has been hiding: the production of Philosipher's Stones, and how they are made: through human sacrifice through human transmutation. He mocks Edward for his selfishness and tries to justify both of their actions before he is suddenly an unexpectedly attacked and killed by Lust, who believes he has revealed too much. The entire Laboratory 5 was actually masterminded by Hakuro and the Homunculi, who planned to use the Philosipher's Stones to give life to Mannequin Soldiers and overthrow the entire military and government of Amestris. Seeking to bring his army to life and begin the coup, Hakuro powers them and gives them life, looking upon his horrific creations with pride and referring to them as his "children". The Soldiers come to life and begin rampaging and approaching him. Hakuro believes they see him as their father and creator, but they simply turn on him, attacking him and devouring him alive. His ultimate plan proves to also fail, as the Elrics and the military is able to defeat the Mannequin Soldiers and the Homunculi. Personality Major General Hakuro acts kind, chipper, and upbeat, but is really ruthless, remorseless, and sadistic with delusions of grandeur and godhood. He seeks only power and status, and will use lies, deceit, manipulation, and mass torture and murder to get what he wants. He sees the live he takes as necessary sacrifices, mere fuel for the Philosipher's Stones he needs to power his horrible creations. As he created hundreds of Mannequin Soldiers, this means he took the lives of thousands of people with no remorse. Gallery fmal la 021.png FMA2017 Hakuro.jpg FMA Live Action Theatrical Poster.jpg|Major General Hakuro (right, background) on the film's poster. Trivia *In the English dub, he was voiced by Andrew Thacher. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Male Category:Military Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creator Category:Gaolers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Usurper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monster Master Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Non-Action Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists